Nothing Lasts Forever
by starryxnights
Summary: Suze and Jesse have perfect marriage… until a fatal car crash changes everything… who won’t make it through the night? But when all hope is lost, will there be a chance to make everything perfect again?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Suze and Jesse have perfect marriage… until a fatal car crash changes everything… who won't make it through the night? But when all hope is lost, will there be a chance to make everything perfect again?**

**Disclaimer- I own the plot and only some of the characters… everything else goes to Meg Cabot.**

**Chapter One**

I, Susannah de Silva, have the perfect life.

For the last five years, I have been married to the most perfect man, Jesse de Silva. Although I was only seventeen when he proposed to me, Mom and Andy realised how serious I was about Jesse. I guess they figured he was a gentleman, and would never even dream of doing anything to hurt me.

They let me move into his apartment a week or so after he proposed to me. No, we didn't do 'it'. Jesse didn't want to dishonour me or anything, and I realised that I wasn't quite ready for it, anyway. So we did it the old fashioned way, and waited until our wedding night.

We got married on my eighteenth birthday. It was Jesse's idea- we couldn't decide on the date, and he figured it would be the best birthday present for me. The day was one I'll never forget- we got married in the afternoon on the beach. We'd laid out a red carpet as the aisle, which I walked down alone. Andy wasn't hurt or anything, because I'd finally found the courage to tell him about my 'gift'. I told him that I still missed my dad, 'cause I didn't really loose him until a year ago. So he agreed that out of some form of respect, I should walk down alone.

We moved into a house three years ago. It's located in the same neighbourhood as Mom and Andy. We weren't planning on moving into a house too soon, but when I found out I was pregnant, we figured it would be best. Of course, we borrowed most of the money from the bank, but with Jesse's salary, we should be able to pay it off without much of a problem.

So I gave birth to a beautiful little girl. We called her Isabella, after Jesse's youngest sister. She looked exactly like Jesse, especially with her dark, silky hair, except she had my eyes. We were planning to have more children once we got settled a bit more.

Jesse graduated from Carmel Med. School a year ago, and was working at Carmel Hospital with the sick kids. He loves it, and he's really got a way with kids. I've met most of his patients, who all love me. Apparently Jesse tells them so many stories about me.

I've been working as the head-designer at 'Miracle', the brand-new top-selling fashion label located right here in Carmel, created by no other than Gina Davies. It's exactly the job I wanted, because it's so flexible. Because I can work from home, we don't have to worry about paying day-care for Isabella. So I can spend so much more time with her, which I love.

But so much else has happened here in Carmel;

Jake got married to Hailey, whom he met in college. Yes, he got accepted into college. As if that wasn't shocking enough, he decided to become a doctor. Yes, Sleepy became a doctor. He works with Jesse, with the sick kids.

Brad found a girl he actually cares about, Elizabeth. They've been dating for almost two years now. He's also followed Andy and is became a carpenter.

David's in college to become a scientist. He managed to skip the last three years of school. Everyone's positive he'll find a cure for cancer. He also scored himself a girlfriend, Jen.

CeeCee and Adam got hitched three years ago. Once Adam finally worked up the courage to ask Cee out, everything was great for them.

Gina moved to Carmel four years ago. She started her own fashion label, 'Miracle'. And she got married to Matt Davies one year ago.

Paul, Jesse and I have become really good friends. I guess we finally forgave him for trying to kill Jesse. He became a lawyer and is dating a mediator, Charlie. No, Paul didn't turn gay, Charlie is short for Charlene.

So that brings us up until, well, today, really. It was CeeCee's birthday. Adam decided to throw her a surprise party, and when he took her out for dinner, we decorated the house. I guess it was a surprise because CeeCee looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

Not that she ever has, though.

It was nearing midnight, and Jesse and I had to go and collect Isabella from Mom and Andy.

I hugged CeeCee, 'Happy birthday, again,' I said. She smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. Braces worked miracles.

'Thanks,' she said. 'Well, I guess you guys had better go and get Isabella.'

'You know I want to stay longer,' I said. 'It's just that we'd better take her off Mom and Andy so they can get some sleep…'

'Everyone will probably be leaving soon, anyway,' CeeCee said. 'I'll see you guys later.'

'Bye,' Jesse and I said. We walked down their drive and onto the road, where Jesse had parked the car. He unlocked the door and opened it for me. Still a gentleman, I thought.

'Querida,' he said. I pecked him lightly on the lips.

'I love you,' I whispered.

'I love you too,' he said. I smiled and slid onto the seat. Jesse shut the door and took the drivers seat before starting the car.

'I had fun tonight,' I looked at Jesse. 'It's not often that we do stuff with everyone, anymore.'

He sighed and put his hand on my knee. 'I know. Maybe we should have everyone at our house more often.'

'But we never have the time,' I said. 'Between our jobs and Isabella…'

'We could always ask for the time off work,' he suggested. I guess I must have been smiling at him for a while because he asked what I was smiling at.

'You always come up with a solution for everything, even if it's simple,' I said. He laughed,

'Querida, you just don't bother to think of something.'

'Hey! I do so… sometimes,' I trailed off. I looked back at the road and was immediately blinded.

Jesse slowed the car. 'I wish they'd turn their headlights down, I can't see a thing.' He pressed the horn a few times. No change.

'Jesse, I think he's speeding up,' I said scared. I couldn't help it. I just had this really bad feeling. Jesse saw me shaking and grabbed one of my hands.

'Querida, everything is ok,' he said. 'Relax, nothing is going to-'

I never got to finish hearing what Jesse was saying because I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up coughing. The smell of smoke and gas hung in the air.

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I was still sitting in Jesse's car, but the front had been smashed. There was a car directly in front of me, headlights on full, smoke coming from the engine. Someone had opened the car door on my side and was shouting at me. I blinked a couple of times at them before I registered what they were saying. They'd called 911 and the ambulance was on its way, but I should stay put in case there was any major damage.

And then I realised Jesse. I twisted my head so that I could see him. He was hunched over the steering wheel, his face covered in blood. I felt my eyes widen to their limits. 'Jesse!' I screamed. I tried to touch him, but the seatbelt was restricting my movement. I could feel the tears begin to sting my eyes as I fumbled with the seatbelt, trying to break free. I finally un-clicked the belt and pushed past whoever was standing at my door. I could hear them shouting at me, trying to get me to stay where I was, but nothing mattered. Jesse was in serious trouble.

I was shaking as I made my way around the back of our car. People had turned on their porch lights and were starting to come out of their houses to see what the noise was. I opened his door and mumbled, 'Jesse…'

I could feel my knees failing on me. 'Jesse… Jesse, please wake up. Jesse!' I shouted.

I fell to the ground and put my head in my hands. 'Jesse…' I wailed. I felt somebody's arms wrap around me. I tried to shake them off but they gripped tighter.

'Miss, I need you to stand up,' they said.

'No!' I cried. 'Jesse…' I tried to look up at him but my tears made everything blurry. I could hear sirens in the distance. People had begun to gather around the crash. I punched the car door over and over again, but the pain didn't go away. I was going to loose Jesse... my beloved, perfect Jesse.

They left me alone after that. I could feel people starring at me, hear their whispers, as I sobbed on the ground, occasionally shouting Jesse's name.

I heard the ambulances screech to a halt. Doors were opening and slamming shut everywhere. Sirens were wailing and the red and white lights were flashing all over the wreck. A paramedic rushed over to me, and pulled me to my feet and tried to pull me over to the ambulance. I tried to wrestle them away; all I wanted to do was be by Jesse.

'Miss, we need you to go to the ambulance to be checked. More importantly, we need you to move so we can get this young man to a hospital,' the EMT said.

'No… Jesse!' I screamed. I tried to run to Jesse but they held me away. I watched as two paramedics rushed over with a stretcher, and after checking he was ok to move, lifted him onto the stretcher and carried in into an ambulance. I fell to the ground and cried as I watched the ambulance speed off into the distance. 'Jesse…' I mumbled. 'I love you, Jesse…'

* * *

**Sob… poor Jesse. Will he make it through the night? And what happened to the driver of the other car? Please review, cuz otherwise you won't find out what happens! Plus, it didn't suck that much… **

**The next chapter will be more dramatic, cuz this chapter was an introduction sort of thing. And it will be longer.**

**X bridget X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback:_

_I fell to the ground and cried as I watched the ambulance speed off into the distance. 'Jesse…' I mumbled. 'I love you, Jesse…'_

I dabbed my eyes with my tissue but the tears replaced themselves as quickly as they had been wiped away.

I was sitting in the hospital, watching my beloved Jesse fight for his life. After the ambulance rushed him to Carmel Hospital, they immediately put him on life support. Every time I looked at the machines I felt queasy. Jesse shouldn't be attached to them. He was the one who was helping save the lives of children. He didn't deserve to suffer like he was.

It was all a blur now. The crash, the sirens, the gazes, the feeling of dread and complete emptiness. I remember screaming Jesse's name as tears fell down my cheeks in the flashing lights of the ambulance.

The paramedics had looked at me on the way to the hospital. They said I had escaped with nothing but bruises. Apparently I was lucky… not many people escaped head-on collisions of that severity. They told me that that the driver of the other car was dead-on-arrival. They also said that he had been drinking heavily. I wanted to punch them there and then.

When we reached the hospital, they took me to a phone to call someone- family, friends, whoever. Now everyone was sitting in Jesse's room- Mom, Andy, David, Brad, Jake, Hailey, CeeCee, Adam, Gina, Matt, Paul, Charlie, and Father D. And of course Isabella. Sweet, innocent Isabella. I hated thinking that she might not grow up without a father, but I couldn't help myself. Jesse was dying and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

The doctor came in and checked Jesse again. The look on his face said everything; he didn't need to explain it. Jesse's condition was growing worse by the minute. They believed he wouldn't make it through the night.

I rested my head in my hands. I didn't bother to try and control my tears anymore. What was the point?

_Cause nothing lasts forever,  
And nothing lasts forever.  
Everything dies eventually,  
Cover your eyes if you don't want to see._

I registered someone sitting down on the chair beside me. I looked at them but the tears blurred my vision. They wrapped their arms around me and whispered in my ear,

'Suze, honey, it's going to be alright.' It was my mother. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes. 'I know it hurts now, but the pain will disappear.'

I looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. Then I realised- dad. She had lost the man she loved. 'Mom, the pain will never go away. There was so much more to me and Jesse than you know.'

A look of horror spread across my face in realisation of what I had said. Was. I had said that there wasn't a Jesse and I anymore. I just sat crying there as my mother tried to calm my tears.

_This isn't how she thought that her life should be.  
When they first met back in '63,  
And a future together was all she could see._

A new thought began to dawn on me. What if Jesse came back as a ghost? Could I handle seeing him again? More importantly, could I manage to see him dead again? I doubted it was possible to bring him to life a second time.

A fresh round of waterworks began. I must have looked so pathetic.

I felt a small hand touch my knee. 'Mommy?' a small voice said.

I sniffled as I picked Isabella up onto my lap. 'Isabella… darling… I just want you to know that your Mommy and Daddy love you very much. Remember that forever,' I said to her. I sat there for ages, watching her fall to sleep in my arms as I slowly rocked her.

_He said if you stick with me,  
Then you know we'll be alright.  
A family for the rest of our lives,  
And ill always be by your side.  
And that's when she cried.  
On and on, on and on.  
_

After another couple of minutes the doctor came back into the room. He checked the machines before he turned to me. 'You're Mrs de Silva, correct?' he asked.

I contemplated not telling him that I was, just so I could spare my heart the news. My heart eventually gave in to my head. 'Yes, I am,' I mumbled.

'May I speak to you in private?' he glanced at the people standing around the room. David was the first one to begin moving out into the corridors. My mother stood up slowly, taking Isabella from my grasp. She smiled weakly at me as she followed Andy out.

The doctor closed the door behind them and turned towards me slowly. The look on his face was compassionate. He would have been the type of doctor Jesse would have loved- one that cared about his patients and family and friends of his patients. His ID tag read Dr Armstrong.

'Mrs de Silva… I'm afraid it's not good news,' Dr Armstrong said. Fresh tears began to form. 'Your husbands condition is becoming increasingly work every minute. I do not want to say it,' Then don't, I thought. Don't say it if you don't have to. Please save me from some pain, 'But it would be best to turn his life support off.'

My sobbing resumed instantly. 'Please, Mrs de Silva, we never recommend this unless it is absolutely necessary. Your husband… will not make it through the night. All I am suggesting is that maybe you should save him from his suffering. Of course, it is your decision which is final…'

I bit my lip. I loved Jesse. I always would. Now and forever.

_Till death do us apart_.

I remembered our wedding vows. I didn't want to be responsible for the end of our forever, even if I knew our love would go beyond the grave.

_Cause nothing lasts forever,  
And nothing lasts forever.  
Everything dies eventually,  
Cover your eyes if you don't want to see._

I stared down at the floor, following the patterns the carpet made. How could I make a decision like this? I couldn't bear the fact that I had been responsible for Jesse's death. But what if I decided to keep his support on? When he did eventually die, could I live knowing that I had caused my beloved unwanted pain?

I stood up from where I had been sitting. I glanced briefly at Dr Armstrong. 'I'll be back,' I said, patting my eyes dry. I walked out of the room and into the corridor, where I was greeted by my family and friends. I managed to finally pull Father D, Paul and Charlie aside.

After a couple of moments, I asked, 'Do you think that he will recover? Being a mediator, he might be able to recover. I mean, we all know our healing time is cut by a third, so maybe it's possi-'

Father D cut me off. 'Susannah, none of us wanted you to bring this up. We are tremendously sorry, but Jesse isn't going to make it. No mediator abilities can save him now. Only God can pull him from his suffering.'

I collapsed on the floor in a heap. 'They w-want to t-turn h-his l-l-life s-support off,' I cried. Paul and Charlie dropped beside me, wrapping their arms around me.

'Suze, we love Jesse, we all do. But maybe we should let God help him and rid him from his suffering, just as Father Dominic suggested,' Charlie said quietly.

'But I don't want to be responsible for his death,' I sobbed.

I heard Paul sigh. 'Suze, I think it's time you looked at this logically. The fact is that Jesse is going to die. None of us want it. Jesse doesn't deserve it. But Jesse also doesn't deserve to suffer,' he said.

I pushed Paul and Charlie away. I hated them. Everyone wanted to tell me that Jesse was dying, and there wasn't a thing I could do. None of them cared about him the way I did.

But I guess I finally realised their point. I stood up slowly and walked over to Jesse's room. I kept a hand on the wall at all times… my knees were growing weaker every second. The pain was beginning to hit me hard.

Dr Armstrong was still in the room, examining Jesse. I slowly told him the news. I didn't stop crying the whole time. Everyone gathered in the room when his life support was turned off. The doctor announced Jesse's death at 2:34 am, Sunday 28 June.

The tears did not slow their flow for at least half an hour. Everyone was trying to comfort me, telling me Jesse wouldn't have wanted me to be upset. They said that he was in heaven for sure. Right, I though. The only place Jesse was in was Shadowland.

I couldn't rid myself of any pain. The man I had loved was gone. The man I had gone back in time for was gone.

I held Isabella close. Her sweet, little breath kept me going.

Soon later, Father D walked over to me. 'If you love something, set it free. If it was meant to be, it will come back to you,' he whispered in my ear. It was what he had told me the day Jesse was given another chance at life. Right before…

… before I saw Jesse again, right before he was alive.

I looked over at Jesse's bed, and that's when I saw him. The ghostly figure standing on the other side of the bed. Jesse…

* * *

'Susannah, querida, please wake up,' someone said.

Jesse. Jesse had said it.

My eyes slowly fluttered open. Jesse's head was hanging over mine.

'Querida, I was so worried, you collapsed the moment you saw me,' he said.

My breathing sped up. It wasn't everyday that you passed out after seeing the ghost of your dead husband.

Jesse stepped back and let me sit up. Eventually my breathing returned to normal.

Isabella wandered over to me. At least I thought she was coming to me. No, she walked straight to Jesse and tugged on his shirt. 'I tired Daddy,' she said.

I gulped. My daughter was a mediator. I guess the mediator gene must have been passed down from Jesse and I.

I looked around the room. Andy was the only sort-of sane looking one. Everyone else looked like they had seen…

Well, not a ghost. None of them could see Jesse.

I took in a deep breath. 'Everyone, out now,' I said. No-one argued with me. I wouldn't either if I was in their position. I mean, the daughter of their dead friend just told her father that she were tired.

Andy closed the door behind him. He gave me an encouraging smile as he left. One of those be-strong smiles.

Paul, Charlie and Father D stayed behind. Jesse crossed his legs and pulled Isabella into his lap. I could hear him whispering soothing Spanish to her.

I closed my eyes and shook my head to myself. Why me? Why did I have to be the mediator? Why did I have to see my husband again after he died?

'What now?' I asked, opening my eyes. Everyone had a blank look on their faces.

'Jesse, I don't want to loose you again,' I mumbled. 'I lost you once today, don't make me loose you again.'

'Querida, I can not stay around forever. I need to finish what I am here for and then I need to go, so you can move on,' Jesse said.

I started crying. 'But why can't we go back and change that day, so that we weren't hit by the drunken driver?'

'Susannah, we have no idea what effect it will have. You got lucky once- you may not be so lucky a second time.'

I lost all control of my tears again. Father D, Paul and Charlie left after that. Jesse lifted Isabella into the armchair so she could sleep before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. I don't know how long we were there, me clinging onto him. All I remember was the fact that it felt so right, and how it shouldn't be this way.

But ghost or not, I loved him, and that was never going to change.

* * *

**Uh! I hated this chapter so much! I don't think the next one will be very interesting, though, so it might be short. But please don't loose hope on my story! I have a LOT planned. Trust me. **

**Oh, and the lyrics were 'Nothing Lasts Forever'- The Living End. It wasn't the best choice of song, but I couldn't think of another song. **

**X bridget X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Flashback:_

_I don't know how long we were there, me clinging onto him. All I remember was the fact that it felt so right, and how it shouldn't be this way. _

_But ghost or not, I loved him, and that was never going to change._

I'd been awake for the past 20 hours, but I still couldn't sleep. I doubt you'd be able to, either, if your wonderful, loving husband was killed in a car crash, and now his ghost was haunting you. Well, Jesse wasn't exactly haunting me, just trying to help me accept the fact that he was gone. Of course, I didn't want to, because I believed that is what is holding him back. And I never wanted to see him disappear. I love him too much.

He left our room an hour ago, to go watch Isabella, he said. I think he figured I wouldn't go to sleep while he was there, just in case he was gone when I woke up.

It didn't make any difference, though. I still couldn't rest. Mom had begged me not to go home; she said that I should stay with her and Andy for a while. I managed to convince her that I would be alright on my own. And of course, I wouldn't be alone. Apart from Jesse, Isabella would be there, too. She may only be two, but she is probably more mature and smart than some adults. Well, not that smart, but you get the idea that she is extremely bright for her age.

Anyway, by now I had given up any chance of sleep, so I decided I would go and watch the sunrise.

I climbed out of bed and slipped on my silk robe. I slowly made my way downstairs to our porch, careful not to make any noise, as to alert Jesse that I was awake.

It was beautiful. The sunrise, I mean. Jesse had often woken me early so we could watch it together. It was one of his favourite things to do.

I felt a tear spring into my eyes as I realised that I may never watch another sunrise with Jesse again. I'd miss the warmth of his body as he held me close in his arms. I'd lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat as the sun slowly rose and began heating the crisp morning air.

I soon found myself struggling to control the tears. I didn't want Jesse to turn into a distant memory.

'Querida, I believe I told you to rest,' Jesse said from behind me. I turn to look at him.

'How could I sleep, Jesse? The man I love is going to slowly fade away until there is nothing left but memories,' I whispered.

A sad look spread across Jesse's face as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He gently kissed my forehead and whispered, 'I'm sorry, querida, I was just worried when I walked in to check on you and you weren't there.'

I rested my head on his chest. I could no longer hear his heartbeat, nor feel the warmth radiating from his body. 'I'm sorry I worried you, Jesse. I'm just so scared and confused. I have no idea what to do about anything,' I confessed. He shushed me and gently rubbed his arms up and down my back.

We unfortunately didn't stay outside for long. I didn't want the neighbours to see me resting my head on something that wasn't there. I was positive none of them were mediators.

Jesse went upstairs to see if Isabella was awake. I spread out on our lounge and flicked on the morning news. I guess I was a little eager to find out more about the crash. I know, it's a bit freaky, but I wanted to know more about the other driver, in case he popped up as a ghost somewhere.

Sure enough, the story was soon seeping out of the speakers.

'_A horrific car crash in Carmel, California occurred in the early hours of the morning. The crash left the drivers of both cars dead, while a passenger escaped with bruises and cuts. The driver of one car had been drinking heavily. Paramedics report that he was dead on arrival. The people in the other car were a young couple, married with a daughter. The husband passed away in hospital this morning, after his wife made the impossible decision to turn his life support off. No names have yet been released out of respect for the young widow_.'

I sighed and turned the television off. I stood up off the couch and saw Jesse standing there with Isabella in his arms.

'Mommy!' she squealed. I took her from Jesse quickly. I knew from the look on his face that he was upset. Upset that I was watching a story about his death.

'Good morning, Isabella!' I smiled at her before looking at Jesse. 'Jesse, don't say anything.'

'Why would you, Susannah?' he asked. He was really hurt. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

'Jesse, please, I only wanted to find out about the other driver. I had to know who he was if he turned up as a ghost.'

Jesse stood there for a while before hugging me. I set Isabella on the floor and asked her if she wanted to go and play with her toys for a while.

'OK Mommy!' she said.

Jesse and I sat down on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

'I'm sorry, querida. It's just so hard for me to see you and Isabella, and realise that I'm not always going to be here for you. I'm not going to see Isabella grow up, we're not going to have any more children…' his voice stuttered. 'I feel like I've failed. I promised you that I would always be here for you, that you could always rely on me, but now I realise that's not going to be able to happen. I'm so sorry, querida.'

Tears streamed down my cheeks. 'Please, Jesse, don't talk like that. I don't want you to think you've failed. I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that.'

I buried my head in his chest. I didn't want him to see me so upset; I knew it would break his heart.

'I love you too, querida,' Jesse whispered into my ear. 'I just wish there was something I could do to make sure that you would always be OK.'

'Stay. Don't ever move on. Don't finish what you have to. Just stay, here, with me and Isabella,' I choked. But I knew I what I was saying was impossible. Jesse had to move on.

'Querida, you know I can't. I would love to, I truly would, but you won't be able to live again if I stay here.' He gently stroked my hair. 'Please don't cry, it breaks my heart to see you so upset.'

I eventually managed to turn my tears into a sniffle. We sat for at least half an hour before Isabella came rushing out and demanded food. I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked so much like her father, but acted so much like me.

Jesse helped me up and we were making our way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. I sighed and ignored it.

'Susannah, you should at least see who is there,' Jesse said.

'I really don't feel like talking to anyone, Jesse,' I mumbled. I looked at him, into his two chocolate pools of eyes. 'Fine,' I said, giving in. Jesse snaked an arm around my waist as I opened the door. Father D was standing on our doorstep.

'Morning, Father D,' I said.

'Susannah, Jesse, I have wonderful news,' he spoke excitedly. 'I have found a way to give Jesse another chance at life.'

* * *

**I know there wasn't much in this chapter, but the story needed this chapter! It was the easiest way to add Father D's announcement.**

**Anyway, review… updates come much quicker when you guys review!!**

**X bridget X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Flashback:_

'_Susannah, Jesse, I have wonderful news,' he spoke excitedly. 'I have found a way to give Jesse another chance at life.'_

I took a deep breath. Everyone was waiting for me downstairs. Mom, Andy, Brad, Jake, David, Paul, Charlie, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, Gina, and Matt. They were all waiting for me to explain all about me being a mediator, Jesse's previous life, and his current life. Of course, they didn't know why they were here yet.

I'd called everyone the previous night and told them to come over this morning. I'd leave the door unlocked for them, but they were not to come upstairs, under any circumstances. I didn't want them to see Jesse alive and well before I had a chance to explain.

Jesse pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. 'They are all here now, querida. You have to go and explain everything to them.'

'Jesse, I don't think I can do it alone,' I confessed. 'I'm so scared they will turn around and laugh at me.'

'Susannah, they are you're family and friends. They love you. I am sure they will not laugh at you,' he said, gently stroking my hair.

I sighed. 'Alright, I trust you.' I kissed him lightly on the lips and turned the door handle. I walked downstairs and into our living room, where everyone was seated.

'So she finally decides to show,' Paul said, smiling.

'Yeah, well, I didn't really want to have to explain this to everyone, but I don't have a choice, anymore,' I said. I stood in front of everyone and took a breath in.

'Uh, thanks guys for coming, especially because I didn't tell you why or anything…' I started. I bit my lip. How could I say this without everyone thinking I was a complete freak?

I finally decided on my choice of words,

'I am what you call a mediator, that is, a liason between the living and the dead. I can communicate with the dead. See, talk, touch, whatever. But as a mediator, I also have a, a… duty, or something. I have to direct ghosts which are hanging around on earth to wherever they are meant to go. Namely Shadowland, although no-body knows where they go from there. It could be heaven, hell, a new life, etc… And no, I'm not a freak, or one of those people who claim they can speak with the dead. I can, and I'm not the only one who can, either. Jesse and Isabella can, too. And there are others I know, but I'm not going to name any names, because I guess it's really none of my business whether they choose to tell you or not…' I trailed off as I realised I had begun babbling.

'Uh, does everyone believe me?' I asked. Yeah, I know, I sounded pretty stupid, but I wanted to make sure and everything. There were a few nods from everyone before Paul stood up.

'Sorry to steal your spotlight, Suze, but just to back up your story, I am a mediator too,' he confessed, glancing at Charlie. 'And so is Charlie,' he said, sitting back down.

'As am I,' Father D stated.

OK, call me a dork and everything, but I thought it was pretty cool that they did that. You know, so it didn't make me look like a complete freak.

'Honey, I believe you,' Mom finally said. I smiled at her. At least they believed that part. Now for the whole Jesse was born in the 1800's.

'There's more,' I said. 'It's about Jesse. When I first introduced Jesse to you, you all believed that he was 20 years old. But he was 170 years old. He lived during the 1800's, before he was murdered at 20. Taking the form of a ghost, he haunted my room for 150 years, before I came along. Then Paul and I went back in time, 150 years ago, to stop Jesse from being murdered, so that he could continue living.' OK, so Paul wanted to make sure that Jesse and I never met, big deal. I wasn't going to announce that in front of Charlie.

'Anyway, something went wrong, and we accidentally brought the Alive Jesse back. Ghost Jesse somehow combined with Alive Jesse, and somehow, I am not sure of how, Jesse was brought back to life in the 21st century.' I saw there faces- no one was believing this part of the story.

'Guys, I'm serious. Anyway, when Jesse died a couple of days ago, he came back as a ghost. Yes, he was there in the hospital room, when Isabella told him that she was tired. That's why I told you all to leave. It was then Jesse & I discovered that she was a mediator.'

Brad stood up, obviously to leave. 'Sit down,' Andy growled. He did so immediately. I smiled at Andy. I guess it was because I'd already told him. Well, me being a mediator.

Brad wasn't the only one not believing my story. Matt wasn't either. It was so obvious by the expression on his face. He looked as if he was about to burst with laughter.

As for everyone else… it was obvious that they believed me. Well, Father D, Paul and Charlie already knew the whole story. Andy, CeeCee, Gina, Adam and David knew parts… the part about mediators and Ghost Jesse, I guess. Jake… well, he had this completely blank look on his face. And for once in his life, he didn't look as if he was about to drop off to sleep. And Mom… she was about to amputate Andy's hand there and then.

There was only one thing left. Jesse was now alive and well.

'Anyway, yesterday morning, Father D came here, and told Jesse & I that Jesse could have another chance at life. Again. So last night, with the help of Paul and Charlie, we managed to bring Jesse to life. I know, sounds completely stupid, but right now he is upstairs with Isabella, and he can come down at any moment and confirm everything I have just told you.'

'Suze, honey, are you sure you're OK?' my mom asked.

'Mom, trust me, I am fine,' I said. I looked around the room. Apart from Paul, Charlie, and Father D, everyone else didn't believe me. I'd lost them.

'Honestly Susie, I believed the first part, but now it just sounds ridiculous,' my mother said. Thanks a lot, Mom, you sound as if your ready to ship me off to a mental hospital.

'Then I'll get Jesse and prove to you guys that I'm not crazy,' I said. I walked out of the living room and upstairs, where I found Jesse and Isabella playing. He stood up immediately and grabbed my hands.

'How did they take it?' he asked.

'Not too well. They believed the mediator part, but they think I'm a lunatic, now that I've told them your side of the story. I told them that you would come down, so that they would believe me.'

He looked at me. I knew he wanted me to make sure they all believed me first, but I guess he realised that they wouldn't come around until they saw him in the flesh.

'Alright, querida, for you,' he said and kissed my cheek.

I smiled. 'Thanks, Jesse. Really.' I picked Isabella up and rested her on my hip. I felt Jesse's arm slide around my waist as we made our way downstairs and to the living room. Everyone was staring at the bottom of the stairs expectantly. When Jesse followed me down the reaction was like no other.

Mom, CeeCee and Gina all passed out for a couple of minutes. Adam, Brad and David all ran to various bathrooms, afraid they were going to piss themselves. Jake and Matt turned a ghostly white. I swear I could almost see right through them. Andy… well, he was Andy. He didn't do anything except help my mom when she passed out. I think he was also relieved that he didn't loose his hand.

After about half an hour, everyone finally began to calm down.

'So, it was Jesse that night who told me you were in trouble?' David asked. 'And he was the same ghost you told me to research?'

I looked at him and couldn't help smiling. 'Yes, that was Jesse. And when you told me that you thought there was a spirit in my room, you were correct. Jesse's ghost was haunting my room.' David smiled, apparently proud that he knew someone was haunting my room before anyone else.

'So you were there the night Paul was being held under the water,' CeeCee said. 'I told you, Suze! I told you I knew Jesse was a ghost!'

'Yeah, that was Jesse fighting with Paul,' I said. I looked at Jesse, who was turning a cute shade of red. I smiled at him.

'And Madame Zara was right… you are a mediator, and you can talk to the dead,' Gina said. 'And you have one love that will last forever.' I smiled at Gina. She knew all along but never realised it.

'So is this why you were always getting in trouble in Brooklyn?' my mother asked me.

I bit my lip. 'Yeah, sorry about that, mom. But some ghosts refuse to listen to mediators.'

When no-one else said anything, I said, 'Um, there's something else we have to tell everyone.' I looked at Jesse, who sent me an encouraging smile and wrapped an arm around my waist.

'Now, before we say anything, we think it's for the best. We discussed this last night, and realised there is too much to explain if we stay, so we've decided to move to Florida.'

* * *

**I'm sure that bit of Suze's speech was somewhere in the Meg's books. So don't sue me, I just don't know where. **

**Hmm, not the best chapter. I want to finish this, and make it a good story, but… you know. Well, you don't. Oh well. **

**Now, REVIEW!!! PLEASE I WANT TO ACTUALLY KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS. OTHERWISE I WILL JUST THROW THIS STORY AWAY AND START ON MY NEW IDEA.**

**So if I don't get a decent number of reviews I might not continue updating. Only if I feel really determined to finish the story. Because there is a plot. Yes, a short plot, only 5 chapters left. But much happens in those 5 chapters!! **

**X bridget X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Flashback:_

'_Now, before we say anything, we think it's for the best. We discussed this last night, and realised there is too much to explain if we stay, so we've decided to move to Florida.'_

I sighed as I looked around our empty home. Technically, it wasn't our home anymore. We'd sold it to Gina and Matt a couple of days ago. Well, I sold it to them. Jesse was meant to be dead, even if Father D was working on erasing his death certificate.

We'd already found an apartment in Florida, waiting for us to arrive and settle in. Not for long, I hoped. I really wanted to move back into a house again. It was easier now that Isabella was growing older.

I heard the front door open and footsteps filled the entrance way. I turned my head to see Jesse walking over to me. I smiled at him.

'You ready to leave?' he asked. 'Your mom is just trying to get Isabella settled.'

I nodded my head. 'Yeah, I'll be right there.' He must have seen an expression on my face because instead of leaving, he walked over to me and pulled me close.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Nothing…' I said, trying not to cry. I had told myself I wouldn't cry today, but I was realising it was easier said than done.

'Querida, please tell me,' Jesse said.

I bit my lip. 'It's just… everything was going great here. And now we have to move…' I mumbled. 'I dunno, I guess I just don't want to have to say goodbye to everyone.'

He began to stroke my hair. 'I know it's hard, querida, to say goodbye to everyone you love. But no matter where in the world we are, you can always count on me and Isabella. We will always stand by you.'

I smiled. 'Thanks, Jesse. I love you.'

'I love you too, querida,' he said. He quickly kissed my lips. 'We must get going now.'

I sighed and looked into his liquid eyes. 'Alright.' I took his hand and followed him outside, to my mother's car. Her and Andy would drive us to the airport and farewell us there.

'Come on, Susie, or you'll miss your flight,' my mother called out. I nodded and stopped.

'Jesse, do we really have to do this?' I asked.

He turned to look at me. 'Susannah, we talked about this. If we want to make this work, we have to move.'

'I know, but…' I trailed off and looked over at my mother.

'Querida, you will see her again. It wasn't like when my mother died… she never came back as a ghost for me to see.' I looked at Jesse.

'I never knew,' I whispered.

'It's alright,' he said. 'It was a long time ago. And you're my family now. You and Isabella, forever.' I smiled.

The short trip to the airport seemed to take hours in the awkward silence that filled the car. I soon found myself at the departure gate, waiting for our flight to be announced.

'Oh, Susie! I'm going to miss you so much!' my mother cried and threw her arms around me.

I tried to pull her off me. 'Mom, I'll miss you too, but we'll be back for Christmas.' She continued to sob into my shoulder. 'Mom, please, you're attracting unwanted attention.'

'_Flight FL3280 to Florida, now boarding through gate 27_,' the speaker announced.

I looked at Jesse, who was holding Isabella. 'Well, I guess that's our flight,' I said. He smiled at me. We said our final goodbyes to Mom and Andy before queuing to board the flight. As we handed over our tickets to the lady, I heard,

'Susannah, Jesse, wait!' We smiled apologetically at the lady and made our way out of the line. We walked over to where Father D was waiting for us, my cheeks flaming red with embarrassment.

'Hello, Father Dominic,' Jesse said. I simply nodded.

'Sorry to cause such a fuss, but you can't leave Carmel.'

I groaned. 'Why not?' I asked.

'Something happened, when we brought Jesse back to life,' he said. 'Something created a ripple in the fabrics of time. You have to start all over again.'

I stared at him. 'Like, how long ago?'

'Six years ago. When Susannah first moved to Carmel. Of course, Jesse won't be a ghost. Everything will be changed… though I'm not exactly sure of the details. It's an automatic re-adjustment in time.'

'When?' Jesse asked, taking my hand.

Father D sighed. 'Midnight. Tonight.'

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update for such a short and crappy chapter… I had no inspiration for this chapter. I'd planned every other chapter except this one… **

**I had another story idea, but I might not be able to pull it off. So I'm a bit sad, cuz it was a really good idea! **

**And thanks a heap to you guys who are reading my story. You guys are AWESOME. **

**Please review … please**

**X bridget X**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG!!! I am so sorry for the long update! I have had so many assignments and exams I haven't had anytime to update! Anyway, the update is here now! Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Flashback:**_

'_**Something happened, when we brought Jesse back to life,' he said. 'Something created a ripple in the fabrics of time. You have to start all over again.'**_

_**I stared at him. 'Like, how long ago?'**_

'_**Six years ago. When Susannah first moved to Carmel. Of course, Jesse won't be a ghost. Everything will be changed… though I'm not exactly sure of the details. It's an automatic re-adjustment in time.'**_

'_**When?' Jesse asked, taking my hand. **_

_**Father D sighed. 'Midnight. Tonight.'**_

**I looked around the office as I waited for principle, Father Dominic. It was my first day here at the Mission, and I was not looking forward to it. For starters, it was nothing like New York. I couldn't wear my leather jacket because it was too hot out. There were palm trees here, something, of which, I was not used to. And of course, Gina, my best friend from Brooklyn, wouldn't be here. **

**Plus I don't think I could go around breaking anyone's fingers. Don't get me wrong, I didn't just go about breaking everybody's fingers. Only those who deserved it. **

**Anyway, I was just starting to think about how much I really missed New York when someone entered the office. Not just anyone, this really hot latino. He looked about my age, with dark silky hair and liquidy eyes. He was the kind of guy which Gina would have loved. **

**He said something to the receptionist before nodding and taking a seat next to me. 'Hi,' he smiled. **

**I smiled at him. 'Hey, I'm Suze,' I said. I know I was in a shitty mood, like, two minutes ago. Sue me. This guy was hot. And he had to be hot if I was saying that. **

'**Suze?' He asked. **

'**It's short for Susannah. You know, as in _Oh, Susannah, don't you cry for me_,' I said. I looked into his eyes. Something about me saying that seemed… familiar. **

'**I'm Jesse. Jesse de Silva,' he said. 'So, are you new?'**

**I nodded. 'Yeah. What about you?' I asked. **

**He shook his head. 'No, Father Dominic requested to see me. I'm not sure why.' Just then Father D walked out of his office. 'Susannah Simon?' he asked. **

**I stood up. 'Yes,' I said. **

'**Ah, Jesse, you might as well come in now,' Father D said. I looked from Father D to Jesse. He shrugged his shoulders at me and followed me into Father D's office. Father D sat down behind his desk and said, 'Take a seat.' I was about to sit down when Jesse rushed over and pulled my chair out for me.**

**I smiled. 'Thanks, Jesse. I don't know any guys who would do that for me.'**

**He smiled back and replied, 'No problem. My mother always taught me proper manners and to respect women.' I glanced over at Father D, who almost seemed to be smiling at us, but I couldn't be sure. **

'**Susannah,' he said. 'Well, all your papers have already been filled out, so here is your class schedule. If you have any problem with any classes, I'm happy to change your schedule.' He handed me a sheet of paper. 'Jesse, I was wondering if you would be able to show Susannah around the school, tell her about the extra-curricular programs, etc...'**

'**No problem,' he nodded.**

'**I'll let you get to homeroom now,' Father D said. I smiled at him and left the office, Jesse following close behind. **

'**So how long have you lived here?' I asked Jesse as we walked to homeroom. Well, Jesse walked, I followed. **

'**My whole life. My parents believed Carmel was an appropriate place to raise children.'**

'**So you have siblings?' **

'**Five sisters. They are all younger than me,' Jesse said. I stared at him. Five younger sisters. My life would be hell. 'What about you?' he asked. **

'**Oh, I have three step brothers. My mother re-married, so we moved from New York to Carmel.'**

'**What about your father?' Jesse asked. **

'**Oh, he… died,' I said. I could tell by the look on Jesse's face that he regretted asking me that question. 'Oh, it's ok. It was years ago now. I've learned to move on.' I noticed Jesse had stopped walking. I turned around and looked at him. **

'**Susannah, this is our homeroom,' he said. I looked into the room he was standing outside. **

'**Oh, right,' I said. Real intelligent, Suze. **

**Jesse chuckled, I'm guessing at the look on my face. **

**Jesse followed me into the room and sat down in the front row. Not that I had a choice. There were only two seats available. Both front row. **

'**So,' Jesse said, turning to face me as he sat down, 'Are your step brothers enrolled at the Mission too?'**

**I nodded. 'Dop-Brad is the same age as me. Do-David is younger than me, but he's a freakin genius. And Sle-Jake is in college.' I guess it was hard to get out of my nicknames for them- Dopey, Doc and Sleepy. **

'**The Ackerman family?' Jesse asked. **

'**You know them?'**

'**Yeah, I tutor Brad in Spanish,' he said, 'Even though I shouldn't bother. He fails all the exams anyway.' I laughed. That sounded like Dopey. Or what I knew of Dopey anyway. **

**Just then the teacher walked into the room and introduced himself as Mr Walden. He made me stand up in front of the class and tell everyone about myself. When I sat back down, Jesse was struggling not to laugh. 'What?' I asked him.**

'**Sorry, Susannah,' he said. 'It's just… your face, when he made you stand up… I'm sorry.' I sighed and tried not to laugh. He did have a point. I always laughed at any new person who had to introduce themselves back in New York. Especially because they did not fit in at all. **

**Lunch came pretty quickly. Probably because Jesse was in most of my classes. I took French, not Spanish. Yeah, I was kicking myself now for not picking Spanish. Although Father D was happy to swap my classes if I was having too much trouble… **

**Well, it wasn't too bad. There was this albino, CeeCee, who took French. And she was really nice and bubbly. Oh sure, I could tell she didn't fit in well, and that if I hung around with her I clearly wasn't going to fit in. But then again, I wasn't at school to fit it. **

**So I ended up not learning anything from that class because I spent the whole lesson passing notes to CeeCee. When lunch came by we walked out to the courtyard and sat down at one of the tables. We'd been chatting for only a minute when this guy walked up to us and sat down opposite me, next to CeeCee. 'Hey, Adam, this is Suze. Suze, Adam.'**

**Adam smiled at me. 'Hey. You're the kid from New York, right?' he asked. I nodded. 'Cool.' And so I had met another person. I let my gaze wander around the courtyard at the different groups of people. Ok, so I was looking for Jesse. But then I realised he probably wouldn't sit with me. He was probably off with Kelly and Debbie, who CeeCee said were complete bimbo's. As if he'd want to hang out with little old me, an albino and a cute guy who was both weird and normal. **

**We had been talking for another couple of minutes before Jesse finally walked up to the table. 'Hey,' he said to me. I smiled. 'You mind if I sit here?' **

'**No, it's fine.' I shuffled over to make room for him. **

'**I see you met more people,' he said, looking at CeeCee and Adam. The look on CeeCee's screamed _I cannot believe Jesse is sitting with us!_ I'm serious, it did. I mean, Jesse probably ever talked to her. I'm surprised he was talking to me. **

'**Yeah, I met CeeCee in French, and Adam a couple of minutes ago.' He smiled. 'So, how was Brad in Spanish?' I asked. **

'**Ugh, I seriously do not know why he bothered to take Spanish again. He's hopeless!' Jesse said. I laughed. **

'**Hey, you don't have to live with him and his socks!' I complained. Just then Kelly walked up to our table, followed by Debbie. **

'**Hey Jesse,' Kelly smiled sweetly. I felt my heart sink. Surely he'd leave with them. **

'**Well, nice talking to you guys, I think I'm going to leave now,' I said, standing up. Jesse's hand gripped my arm and flashed me a look saying _Please don't leave me with the bimbo's._ I sighed and sat down. Yeah, well, I wanted to stay with Jesse, but I didn't want to stay with Kelly and Debbie. **

'**Uh, if you girls don't mind, we were having a private conversation,' Adam said. **

**Kelly and Debbie looked at him. 'Whatever,' they said before turning back to Jesse, who growled 'Leave.' **

**They stared at him in shock before running over to some other guy. I laughed. 'I thought your mother taught you to respect women?'**

**Jesse raised his eyebrow. 'Everyone's patience runs out sometime,' he said. 'Nombre de Dios, I am so sick of them!' I laughed. 'I'm being serious.' I laughed even harder. 'Susannah, are you ticklish?' he asked. I stopped laughing immediately. **

'**You wouldn't dare,' I said. A grin began to spread across his face. I jumped up from my seat and ran across the courtyard. Well, tried to. I soon felt a pair of strong arms go around me and begin to tickle me. 'Jesse, please stop! Jesse!' I screamed. Tears were flying down my cheeks as I laughed. 'J-Jesse! Please stop!' I wriggled in his arms trying to escape, but his grasp was too tight. **

'**You promise not to laugh at me?' I nodded quickly. Jesse slowly released his grip on me and smiled. **

'**That wasn't fair. You laughed at me in homeroom,' I said. **

**He smiled. 'Yes, but that was different.'**

'**How?' I asked. He looked at me for a while, thinking. 'Exactly, you don't know, do you?' He shook his head in defeat. I smiled and began to walk back to where Adam and CeeCee were watching us but Jesse caught my arm. I turned around and looked at him. He seemed nervous. **

'**Susannah, I was wondering… if you weren't doing anything tomorrow night… if you would like to see a movie?' he asked. I wanted to say yes, I really did, but all noise seemed to catch in my throat. I finally managed to say, 'Yes. I'd love to.' Jesse smiled and pulled me into a hug. **

'**Querida,' he breathed into my ear. I slowly pulled away. **

'**Are you going to tell me what that means?' I asked. He smiled and shook his head. 'I'll just ask Brad later…' Jesse laughed. 'Well, what about David, then? He'll know, he's a freakin genius.' **

'**Querida, do not worry. It isn't insulting,' he said. **

'**Please tell me…' I complained. **

'**Come on, _querida_, lets go back to CeeCee and Adam,' he said taking my hand. I smiled.**

'**Alright,' I smiled and followed him back to the table. CeeCee must have seen my hand in his because as soon as I was about to sit down, she pulled me up and away from the table. **

'**How did you manage that!' she cried. **

'**Manage what?' I asked, pretending as if I didn't know what she was talking about. **

'**Jesse has never dated another girl before. He refuses everyone that asks him!' I smiled at her and said, 'I really don't know why he asked me,' and pulled her back to the table. Jesse gave me a funny look when I sat down. 'Don't worry,' I said. **

'**Tell me,' he said. I smiled. **

'**Not until you tell me what querida means.'**

* * *

**I smoothed down my white knee-length skirt as I checked myself over in the mirror. I looked pretty good, if I do say so myself. I was wearing my black spotted top, my hair was straightened, and my lip gloss shone off my lips in the light. I looked at the clock. Two minutes till seven. I heard a car pull up outside. I minute later Andy was calling out that Jesse was here. I grabbed my bag, checked myself over once more in the mirror, and bounced happily down the stairs. I smiled at Jesse as he handed me a single red rose. It was a beautiful deep shade of red, no thorns, and it looked as if it had been freshly picked. I hurried of to find a vase of water to put it in. I'd place it in my room when I got home. **

'**Be back by ten,' Andy said before leaving towards the kitchen and something which smelled extremely good. **

'**I'll talk to him later. You guys can stay out later than ten. Have a nice night,' my mother said before following Andy. I knew she'd waited forever to see me go out with a guy. Back in New York, Gina got all the attention. **

'**Querida, you look beautiful,' he said as we walked outside to his car. **

'**Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself.' Truth be told, he looked extremely good. Sure, he was only wearing jeans and a shirt, but he was Jesse. **

**He opened the door for me. 'Thanks,' I said, smiling at him. Soon enough, we were on our way to the movies. **

'**Are you sure you want to see Pirates of the Caribbean?' I asked. 'I'm happy to wait for another movie.'**

'**Querida, I told you to pick a movie that you wanted to see. I'm happy to see it,' Jesse said. 'Besides, now I won't have to go with my younger sisters.' I laughed. 'Alright,' I said, relieved. I wanted to see Johnny Depp. Sue me.**

**The movie was really good. Well, what I saw. I was staring at Jesse most of the time. Don't look at me like that, he was staring at me too. He was really sweet- he bought me popcorn and my ticket. I refused, but he bought them anyway. **

**Jesse drove us to this secluded place on the beach which I hadn't known about. Yeah, I know, I haven't lived in Carmel that long. But I was at the beach almost every day. Well, before school started. **

**We sat down and watched the waves roll up and crash into the sand. Jesse pulled me towards him and I rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed like this for a while before I saw a saw a woman running towards us screaming for help. Only there was a ghost chasing her. **

'**Querida, stay here,' Jesse said and stood up. I pulled myself to my feet. 'Susannah, you can't go over there.' **

'**Uh, Jesse, can you see him?' I asked. He looked at me, shocked. **

'**You can see him?' he asked. 'Nombre de Dios, you're a mediator.' Then he remembered the screaming woman. 'Stay here,' he said, running off to help her.**

**I sighed and ran after him. Hey, I knew what I was doing. I'd beaten up heaps of ghosts before. Sure, I'd received my fair share of a beating too, but still.**

**I guess the ghost got spooked when we started running over to the woman, screaming for him to leave her, because he dematerialized. **

'**Are you alright?' Jesse asked the woman as I ran up to them. **

'**Yes, I'm fine. I have to go now,' she said and turned to leave but Jesse grabbed her arm. **

'**We saw him,' he said, letting her arm drop by her side. She spun around. **

'**You can! Oh thank god, I'm not going crazy. Nobody believes me that he's trying to kill me,' she said. 'I'm Cindy Lawson. My ex-boyfriend- the ghost- is Jason Reeves. He was murdered a few days after I broke up with him, and he believes I did it. But I swear, I didn't. I loved him, but I would never kill him. Or anyone, for that matter.' **

'**I'm Jesse, this is Susannah,' he said pointing to me. 'We can help you. Are you able to meet us outside the Mission tomorrow at three?' he asked. She nodded. 'Alright, the principle at the school is an experienced mediator. Are you able to sleep at a friend's house tonight?' She nodded again. 'Good. If he appears again, just scream for somebody. He seemed to get scared off when we appeared.' **

'**Alright, I'll leave you guys alone now. Thankyou,' she said, before jogging off to wherever she came from.**

**Jesse turned to me when she was gone. 'So, you're a mediator,' I said, trying to distract him from the fact that I followed him when he told me to stay put. **

'**Querida, you shouldn't have followed me. The ghost was obviously violent. I don't want to see you hurt,' he said. **

'**Jesse, it's nice to know that you care that much about me and everything, but I can beat up a ghost when I have to,' I said. **

'**Just promise me you won't get yourself involved with any violent ghosts,' he said. **

'**Alright, I promise. Unless somebody needs help,' I added. He nodded in agreement and pulled me into a hug. We stayed like that for a while before he leaned back and cupped my face in his hands. Slowly, he leaned down and placed a light kiss on my lips. I smiled as he pulled away, and snaked my arm around his neck. I pulled him in for another kiss, which he gladly deepened. **

'_**You may kiss the bride,' Father D said. I smiled up at a smiling Jesse. He lifted the veil from my face and kissed me on the lips. A light kiss, but full of meaning. The kiss that signalled a new life- our life, together. **_

_**I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the aisle. We walked outside to the white stretch limo, waiting to take us wherever we wanted to go. I paused and threw my flowers back for the group of girls. I turned to see who had caught it. CeeCee had caught it, and she ran over to Adam and kissed him. I laughed as Jesse helped me into the limo. **_

'**_I love you, Mrs de Silva,' he smiled and kissed me. _**

**I pulled back suddenly. 'Did you see that too?' Jesse asked me. I nodded. 'What was it?' I asked. **

**He shook his head. 'I don't know. Maybe we should ask Father Dominic tomorrow?' he suggested.**

'**What would we tell him? That we were kissing and we saw a vision of our wedding? Maybe we should try and find this out for ourselves first,' I said. He sighed and agreed. I pulled him in for another kiss. Unfortunately, Jesse pulled back after a minute or two. **

'**Querida, I really should get you home,' he said. **

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you like my story! I wasn't going to continue passed this point, but I changed the ending of this chapter, so I can! Yay! I'll try not to take so long to update this time.**

**Just to get something cleared up, I have never been to New York. I have no idea what it is like. So if I'm wrong about something, just tell me and I'll fix it up. Oh, and I don't know how old you have to be to have a license, cuz I don't live in America. But I needed Jesse to have a car, so oh well. **

**starryxnights**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Flashback:**_

_**I pulled back suddenly. 'Did you see that too?' Jesse asked me. I nodded. 'What was it?' I asked. **_

_**He shook his head. 'I don't know. Maybe we should ask Father Dominic tomorrow?' he suggested.**_

'_**What would we tell him? That we were kissing and we saw a vision of our wedding? Maybe we should try and find this out for ourselves first,' I said. He sighed and agreed. I pulled him in for another kiss. Unfortunately, Jesse pulled back after a minute or two. **_

'_**Querida, I really should get you home,' he said. **_

'**So, how did your date go with Jesse?' CeeCee asked me the next morning. She was leaning against a locker as I tried to find my French books. **

**I smiled at her. 'It was great. I had a really good time. Jesse was so sweet,' I said and turned back to my locker. Trust me to have it messy by the third day of school. **

'**So are you going out again?' she asked me.**

**I paused. 'Actually, I don't know. He didn't mention another date.'**

'**So did you kiss him?' she asked. I guess the smile that spread across my face gave it away. 'Oh my god!' she screamed and hugged me. **

**I laughed at her. 'CeeCee, it's not that much of a deal,' I said. Even though inside, I was screaming with joy. **

**I finally found my French books between CeeCee's attack of questions. I almost made it to homeroom when the speakers flooded the school. 'Susannah Simon, please report to Father Dominic's office immediately.'**

**I cursed under my breath. Jesse had told Father D that I was a mediator, I knew it. 'I'll see you later,' I said to CeeCee and walked off in the opposite direction. **

'**You may go straight in,' the receptionist said to me before focusing her attention once more on the computer. I smiled at her, even though I'm positive she didn't see it. I knocked on Father D's door and slowly opened it. Jesse and Father D were silent as I entered the room. Jesse immediately stood up when he saw me and pulled out my chair for me. 'Querida,' he whispered to me. **

'**Thanks, Jesse,' I said and took my seat. Father D observed us for a minute before saying, 'Jesse told me you're a mediator.'**

**I nodded. 'Yes. My father explained everything to me when he passed away. I know how to beat a ghost up when necessary. You don't need to worry about me.'**

'**Susannah, I don't think you quite understand this gift as well as you should,' Father D said. **

'**Gift?' I asked. 'You think that's what this is? A gift! It's anything but! It's the reason I have had no real social life other than my best friend! It's the reason I've woken up in hospital so many times! It's the reason my mother thinks I'm a complete nutter every time she walks by me and sees me talking to somebody who isn't there! And you call it a gift? Hell, I would give anything to get rid of it,' I said. Ok, so I probably shouldn't have said any of that. **

'**Susannah, being able to help lost spirits move on is a gift from God. You may believe otherwise, but it is a gift we have been blessed with. There is a reason we have been chosen to help,' Father D said. I slumped down in my chair. **

'**Sorry, Father D, but you don't know how much I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm a freak,' I said. **

**Father D sighed. 'I'd like the both of you to come back to my office after school this afternoon. I want to teach you both a few things which are probably good to know.' I nodded. 'Alright, I'll let you both get to first session.' He handed us each a hall pass. I smiled at him and took it.**

**We walked past the receptionist and into the empty halls. 'I'll walk you to your first class,' Jesse said and smiled at me. 'What have you got?' **

'**French,' I said. 'So I'm guessing you have Spanish?' He nodded. I laughed. 'Good luck with Brad.' He sighed. **

'**I had a really good time last night,' Jesse said, changing the subject. **

'**So did I,' I smiled. **

'**Would you like to do it again sometime?' he asked. **

'**Definitely,' I said. I stopped outside a room. 'I guess I'll see you later.' **

'**Bye, querida,' he said and continued walking down the hall. I handed Mr Spano my hall pass and took a seat next to CeeCee. I soon received a note on my desk. **

_**Everyone is talking about you and Jesse. **_

I doubt it. It don't think it's really that great. You know, two people going out.

**_Well, all the girls have made it a big deal. That they weren't the first to go out with Jesse. What did Father D want anyway?_**

Oh, just some more papers, some records from my old school. Boring stuff like that.

_**OK. Was that Jesse I saw walking past earlier? Right when you came in?**_

Um, yes. Nothing interesting though. He just had to see Father D about something. Wouldn't tell me though.

**I continued to pass notes with CeeCee for the rest day until lunch, although I wasn't paying much attention. I was too busy thinking about that vision I had last night with Jesse. I finally decided to see Father D and ask if he knew anything about visions. **

'**Susannah, take a seat. What brings you here?' he asked. **

**I sat down. 'It's nothing. I was just wondering… if mediators can have visions of things. Visions of the future, maybe?' **

'**Well, I was going to discuss it this afternoon, but no. Only shifters can. Why do you ask?'**

'**No reason… I've, uh, just been having this same dream for a week now. Um, I guess I'll just talk about it this afternoon. Thanks for your time,' I said quickly and rushed out of his office. **

**I sighed as I walked through the courtyard. I quickly found CeeCee and Adam seated at a table and sat down next to CeeCee. 'Hey guys,' I said cheerfully. **

'**Hey,' they said. **

'**Where did you disappear to?' CeeCee asked.**

'**Uh, just the bathroom,' I lied. I mean, seriously, why would you tell your friends you visited Father D _again_. Twice in one day. Make that three, if you count this afternoon. It makes you sound like you're having a relationship with him. With a sixty-something year old priest. Ew.**

**Double ew. **

'**So, Suze, are you doing anything this weekend? Cuz Adam and I thought were thinking about going to the beach,' CeeCee said, sounding as if she never went to the beach. **

'**Yeah, sure that sounds great,' I said. 'Just call me and tell me when.' **

'**Are you OK? You seem kind of distracted,' CeeCee said. **

**I sighed. 'Of course I'm fine. Just bored with school. As always.' **

'**Good point,' Adam said. **

'**Adam, you don't happen to take Spanish, do you?' I asked. **

'**No way. You wouldn't get me learning another language if my life depended on it,' he said.**

'**What he means is that he's hopeless at it. He tried French for a year and didn't get one question right,' CeeCee explained. I laughed. **

'**Well, it's not for everybody,' Adam said, lightly blushing. **

'**Hello, querida,' someone whispered in my ear. I looked up to see Jesse smiling down at me. **

'**Hey,' I smiled. 'You gonna sit down?' **

'**Actually, I was wondering if we could talk, somewhere more private?' I guess my face must have fallen because Jesse immediately said, 'No, no, nothing bad. Just about… what happened last night.' **

'**Sure,' I said standing up. 'I'll catch you guys later. Cee, call me tonight. Bye,' I followed Jesse into the graveyard. 'Why here?' I asked.**

'**I just wanted to make sure no one interrupted us,' Jesse said and pulled me in for a kiss. I went to snake an arm around his neck but he stopped me and smiled. 'Querida, I would love to, but we do actually have to talk.' I pretended to be disappointed, which I was, but the truth was it had actually been really bugging me all day. The vision, I mean. Just the fact that I didn't get what had caused it. I thought it might have just been my hopeful imagination, but then I realised Jesse had seen it too. **

'**Susannah, I know what caused the vision,' he said. 'When I went home last night, I looked through my father's collection of old books. I knew I had seen a book on mediators before, although I know he is not one himself. I finally found it towards the end of the book, under 'resurrections'. There was an ancient script, which explained how to bring a ghost back to life. But only it would only work if he is truly deserving. If he isn't, then time will restart, and those who were truly and deeply affected by this ghost will have these 'visions'.' **

'**What are the visions? Are they glimpses into their life before the time restart?' I asked. **

'**Yes, although I am not sure as to how they are chosen. The moments, I mean. There is also one person who has been chosen, who will remember the past life, but will be able to differentiate the two lives. It went on to say that we have to find this person, so that we can restore everything to the way it was.'**

'**But what if we don't want to restore everything? What if this life is better?' I asked, only because I'd rather go through everything than just have it as a memory. Even if I had been through it before. But whatever. **

'**I'm pretty sure it said that we could choose, or something, but that there would be an evil force trying to stop us from returning to our past life.' **

'**Um, Jesse, no offence, but this sounds really unbelievable,' I said. 'Until I have proof, I don't think I can believe you.'**

'**People also say ghosts are unbelievable and unrealistic, but you know that they are real.'**

'**Because I have proof,' I pointed out.**

'**Susannah, what I mean is that you can't always not believe something just because you haven't seen it for yourself, although I am quite happy to bring my father's book to school tomorrow,' Jesse said. **

**I smiled. 'OK, and right now I am quite happy to get back to what we were doing earlier.' Jesse laughed and pulled me towards him, placing his hands gently on my hips. I placed my hands on the back of his neck and deepened on the kiss. **

**_I stared at the stick in my hand. I couldn't be pregnant. Not now, not yet. I was only twenty. What was I going to tell Jesse? I fiddled with my wedding ring as I contemplated how to tell him. _**

**_I heard the door to our apartment open and Jesse call out, 'Querida, I'm home. Where are you?' _**

'**_In the bathroom,' I replied. I quickly threw the stick in the bin and stood up from where I had seated myself on the bathroom floor. I wandered out into our bedroom to see Jesse smiling. 'Hey,' I said nervously. _**

'**_Querida,' he said and kissed me. I pulled away after a few seconds. 'Is everything alright, Susannah?' _**

**_I bit my lip. It was now or never. 'Jesse, I'm pregnant.' _**

'**What in God's green earth is going on out here!' somebody said from behind me. I quickly pulled back from Jesse and spun around to see Sister Ernestine glaring at us. 'Father Dominic's office, immediately!' she snapped. **

**I quickly exited the cemetery, closely followed by Jesse. I could here Ernestine's sharp footsteps behind us. 'Mr de Silva, I would expect better from you. As for your company, I am yet to understand who you are.' I figured it would just be best to keep my mouth shut. **

'**Querida, I am so sorry I got you in trouble. I should not have let temptation get the better of me,' Jesse apologized as we were waiting for Ernestine to come out of Father D's office. **

'**Don't be. I was a very willing participant,' I said. Just then Ernestine opened the door to Father D's office and ushered us inside, closing the door behind us. **

'**Take a seat,' Father D said. Jesse pulled out my chair for me before sitting down himself. **

'**Sister Ernestine tells me you were kissing in the cemetery? Is this correct?' Father D asked. **

'**Uh, well, I guess so…' I answered dumbly, my face heating up. **

'**What she means is that I wanted to show her something about mediating, but I let temptation get the better of me,' he explained. Gee, think of a new line, Jesse. You used that less than one minute ago. **

**Actually, now that I think about it, I should have told Jesse to keep his mouth shut and let me think up a lie. I should have known that he would have just told Father D the truth. **

**I mean, seriously, Jesse. Why would I want a sixty year old priest, who also happens to be a fellow mediator and principal at our school, to know about what we were doing in the cemetery? **

'**This… mediating thing. Is it anything I should know about?' he asked. **

**I glanced at Jesse, telling him to keep his mouth shut. 'Father, it's to do with the… dreams I've been having. Jesse knew some information and wanted to share it with me.' **

'**Alright, then, well I will see you two this afternoon. Do not let this happen again. Leave your… other business until outside school hours,' Father D said. He filled out two hall passes. 'Class has already started. See you this afternoon.' **

**And with that, I ran out from Father D's office and away from anymore possible embarrassment. **

* * *

**A/N: I already know it's crappy… and what the hell was with the ending!?!? I just have no idea what to do with the story anymore. I mean, I know what I want to do, I just can't seem to write it. So I'm sorry if the updates are longer now. **

**starryxnights**


End file.
